A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Conventional toothbrushes having a flat bristle trim are limited in their ability to conform to the curvature of the teeth, to penetrate into the interproximal areas between the teeth, to sweep away the plaque and debris, and to clean along the gum line. Additionally, such toothbrushes have a limited ability to retain dentifrice for cleaning the teeth. During the brushing process, the dentifrice typically slips through the tufts of bristles and away from the contact between the bristles and the teeth. As a result, the dentifrice is often spread around the mouth, rather than being concentrated on the contact of the bristles with the teeth. Therefore, the efficiency of the cleaning process is reduced.
While substantial efforts have been made to modify the cleaning elements of toothbrushes to improve the efficiency of the oral cleaning process, the industry continues to pursue arrangements of cleaning elements that will improve upon the existing technology. In typical oral care implements, bristles having circular transverse cross-sectional profiles are bundled together in a bristle tuft and mounted within tuft holes having circular transverse cross-sectional profiles. However, such a configuration results in gaps being present between adjacent bristles in the tuft and between the bristles of the tuft and the walls of the tuft holes, thereby resulting in a looser packing of the tuft hole and a less than optimal packing factor. These gaps can also reduce the effectiveness of the oral care implement and can cause the oral care implement to effectuate an uncomfortable feeling during brushing. Therefore, a need exists for an oral care implement having an improved arrangement of bristles.